Les étranges chocolats de Pâques
by Blihioma
Summary: Cross, Allen et Link se rendent en mission le jour de Pâques. Et oui, pas de repos pour les exorcistes. Concernant la ville où ils ont du se rendre, elle est pour le moins étrange : aucune âme qui vive, juste du chocolat !


**Les étranges de chocolats de Pâques**

En ce matin d'avril, Allen se leva tout joyeux : il était aujourd'hui de repos, son maître était à la Congrégation, Kanda se trouvait en mission et Komui avait organisé une chasse aux œufs pour Pâques. Allen ne quitta pas son sourire de toute la matinée, même quand Lavi l'appela "Moyashi" pour le charrier.

A 14h, Lenalee regroupa les traqueurs, les scientifiques, le personnel et les exorcistes présents à la Congrégation, pour la chasse aux œufs. Alors que la jeune fille allait annoncer le début de la chasse, la voix de Komui se fit entendre :

« Le maréchal Cross Marian et l'exorciste Allen Walker sont priés de rendre dans mon bureau. »

A ce moment-là, le sourire d'Allen s'effaça : Komui allait l'envoyer en mission avec Cross. En fait, ça ne le dérangeais pas, mais Link allait devoir les accompagner et ça, c'est ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire. Cross rouspétait de son côté, de devoir se coltiner "Doubles Verrues" : il aurait préféré être seul avec son disciple, qui était également son amant.

Link ne remarqua ni la mine déconfite d'Allen, ni le regard noir et tueur que lui lançait Cross et le Corbeau leur demanda même se dépêcher d'avancer.

Une innocence avait été découverte dans une petite ville et depuis il n'y avait plus eu de contact avec les trouveurs. Heureusement, le village était proche et le voyage fut cours.

Aux alentours de la petite ville, le silence résonnait aux oreilles des 3 membres de l'expédition. Cross et Allen marchaient d'un pas assuré vers la ville, décidé de vite finir cette mission, alors que Link semblait retissant à entrer : il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la ville, un épais brouillard les empêchait de voir à plus de 2 mètres devant eux, ils pouvaient cependant apercevoir une lumière verte qui se trouvait, en s'approchant plus, en haut du portail de la ville. Ils l'utilisèrent donc comme point de repère pour entrer dans la petite ville.

Allen et Cross passèrent sous le portail sans que rien ne se passe, mais quand Link passa à son tour sous l'édifice de pierres, il devint marron. Puis il n'arrivait plus à faire, ne serait ce, qu'un pas. Il regarda ses jambes, pour voir où était le problème et il vit que ses habits devenaient aussi marrons que sa peau. Il prit un doigt en bouche [sans aucune idée perverse] et il se rendit compte que sa peau avait le même gout que le chocolat.

Il voulut appeler Allen et Cross, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : il était maintenant une statue de chocolat et son esprit s'embrouilla pour plonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Allen se retourna : il avait eu l'impression que Link l'avait appelé. Il ne trouva rien, ni personne derrière lui :

« Shishou ! Link ne nous suis plus. »

« Ah... Tant mieux ! »

« Shishou ! » S'exaspéra Allen.

Le blandinet revint sur ses pas et il tomba nez à nez avec un Link en chocolat. Il aurait voulu y gouter, voir même le manger tout entier [Allen et son estomac sont de retour], mais Cross l'arrêta :

« Je sais que tu es un glouton et que tu n'aime pas particulièrement Link, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le manger. » Plaisanta Cross.

« Désolé Shishou, mais c'était trop tentant. » Répondit Allen avec le même ton de plaisanterie.

« Bon allons-y. On a plus important à faire. »

« Comme trouver une certaine innocence et rentrer vite fait. »

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça. Ça va bientôt faire 1 mois que je ne me suis pas retrouvé seul avec mon disciple préféré. Je compte donc, en profiter un maximum. »

Cross prit son disciple dans les bras [comme une princesse] et l'emmena dans une des nombreuses maisons vides [toutes en faite].

Au début, Allen ne réagit pas, mais lorsque Cross commença à monter les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre, le blandinet se débattit :

« Shishou ! On doit retrouver l'innocence ! Lâchez-moi Shishou ! »

« C'est bon, calme-toi, je sais où est l'innocence. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, maintenant, on va profiter du fait que le chien de Luberier soit statufié. »

Au moment même où Cross avait dit ça, ils étaient arrivés dans une chambre. Le maréchal jeta son trésor sur le lit et se mit au dessus de lui. Il captura les lèvres de son interlocuteur pour faire taire ses remontrances.

Dès qu'il se sépara d'Allen pour le laisser respirer. Ce qu'il vit l'excita au plus haut point : Allen était légèrement rouge, le souffle haletant, un regard remplit de désir fixait Cross, sa chemise était un peu remonté et son pantalon légèrement descendu. Une vraie vue de débauche selon Cross. Ce dernier ne put résister plus longtemps et se jeta sur son amant.

Il embrassa et mordilla le cou d'Allen, pendant que celui-ci gémissait de plaisir. Le rouquin commença à défaire d'une main, la chemise d'Allen. Il tira sur les morceaux de chairs roses de son disciple, quand la chemise partie voler sur le sol. Allen soupira de plaisir au contact des mains de son maître sur son petit corps.

Cross descendit et s'attaqua aux tétons en les mordillant. Il défit ensuite la ceinture et le pantalon du blandinet et il caressa du bout des doigts l'érection de son élève. Allen poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Cross prit une de ses mains et la plaça contre son cœur. Le blandin rougit en entendant les battements rapides de son maître, aussi rapides que les siens.

Cross lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Allen. »

« Je vous aime aussi Shishou. » Répondit un Allen plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Le blandinet cru voir quelques rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son maître, mais celui-ci ne lui donna pas l'occasion de le détailler plus, il l'embrassa. Allen entoura la nuque de Cross de ses bras.

Quand Cross se re-concentra sur le boxer serré d'Allen, ce dernier défit la chemise que portait son amant. Le maréchal enleva le boxer de son disciple et prit en main son membre. Allen gémissait à chaque mouvement. Cross accéléra et son blandinet préféré finit par se déverser dans sa main.

Allen s'avança ensuite vers son maître et défit sa ceinture et son pantalon. Il prit en bouche l'érection de son maître et commença de rapides vas et viens. Il ne fallut que deux minutes à Cross pour se déverser dans la bouche de son élève. Allen avala tout et se redressa pour faire face à Cross. Celui-ci l'embrassa et le recoucha sous lui.

Allen piqua de nouveau un fard et Cross inséra deux doigts d'un coup dans le blandin. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur qui se perdit dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Cross bougea ses doigts pour détendre son élève, ce qui eu l'effet souhaité rapidement. Après ça, il retira ses doigts et plaça son membre contre son entré.

Il prit Allen et le blandin cria de plaisir. Cross fit de rapides vas et viens et de violents coups de reins. Allen cria à chaque fois que Cross atteignit sa prostate. Allen finit par éjaculer entre leurs deux corps et Cross sentit Allen se resserrer autour de lui et finit lui aussi par se déverser dans Allen.

Il se retira après et posa Allen sur le lit pour le laisser dormir. Il se leva ensuite et partit chercher l'innocence qui n'était autre que le cristal vert coincer dans l'édifice de pierres, qui diffusait la lumière verte à leur arrivé. Il la sortit de sa cavité et rejoignit Allen pour aller dormir à ses côtés.

Quand il se réveillèrent, Link était devant le lit et les regardait d'un air qui en disait long sur sa colère et leurs punitions. De retour à la Congrégation, Allen put déguster les chocolats de Jeryy et Cross eut l'autorisation exceptionnelle de passer sa journée avec son disciple.

Link, depuis sa mésaventure avec l'innocence, ne supportait plus la vue du chocolat et se n'était pas pour déplaire à Allen qui avait maintenant quelque chose pour contrer le blandinet. Par contre, ça embêtait un peu Luberier qui utilisait souvent Link pour gouter ses nouveaux gâteaux.

**FIN**


End file.
